It Takes Two to Learn the Way of a Wizard
by nicothenecromancer
Summary: Leo and Nico don't really know anything about wizards. They don't know who Harry Potter is, why Voldemort's still alive, or even how to perform a simple spell. But they'll have to find out if they want to complete the quest assigned to them and keep their identities secret at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Leo x Nico slash
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I have previously written a PJO/HP fanfiction starring only Nico, but I feel like my writing has improved some since then and I didn't like where the story was going, so I decided to write a new fanfic with a somewhat different plot starring my otp, Leco! Or Leico. Or Valdangelo. But I prefer Ghostfire above all else. Also, this chapter is rather short, because I'm not sure whether this is enjoyable to you guys or worth writing yet.**

***Warning: Nico and Leo are both dudes, meaning this story contains slash. If you're homophobic, don't wanna read about homosexuality, or whatever, feel free to leave this page.***

***Disclaimer: PJO and HP both belong to their respectable authors. I'm not either of those authors.***

* * *

Chapter 1

Nico's POV

Nico sighed irritably as he flipped through his Charms textbook. It was ridiculous, that's what it was. What was the point of turning something a different color?

They were riding the Hogwarts Express to get to... Well, Hogwarts, naturally, with no expirience and barely any knowledge of the wizarding world.

He looked up. Leo was staring at his wand, a look of confusion on his face. "How does this even work," he muttered. He tapped it against the wall. Red sparks shot out.

"This is stupid," Nico said. "Why do we have to learn about wizards? We have the children of Hecate."

Leo shrugged. "I dunno. Apparently it means a lot to Chiron, though, 'cause he nearly had a heart attack when I said I might set the headmaster on fire. I was only kidding... And besides, it has to be important if Hecate herself got involved."

"Only to bless us with magic." Nico put his head in his hands. "Did we really have to get up at six in the morning to get ready, though? No one should be up at that ungodly hour."

"Aw, you tired?" Leo patted next to his seat. "Come to daddy."

Nico rolled his eyes but obeyed anyway. He laid down and rested his head in Leo's lap.

"Do we know anything about this school, anyway?" Leo asked. "All I do is that we get sorted into homes or something."

"Houses," Nico corrected quietly, drowsy from being in Leo's lap. "There's four of 'em."

"How do you remember this stuff?"

Suddenly, a couple of muffled voices could be heard from outside their compartment. A female voice said, "Merlin, Hogwarts is packed this year! No empty compartments!"

"I think this one is," another said, a male this time. Without even knocking, the owner of the male voice slid open the door.

"We're sorry to- oh." The guy turned red at their position.

"It's fine," Leo said in reassurance. Nico sat up and attempted the best death glare he could manage while blushing. Apparently, even when embarrassed, it had some sort of effect, because the four people looked increasingly uneasy as the red-headed girl said-

"Hey, there's kinda nowhere else to sit, so can we sit with you guys?"

"Absolutely." Nico gave Leo a hard poke in the side at this.

The wizards sat down. "I'm Ginny," the red head said. "And this is Luna, Neville, and... Well..."

"No name?" Nico wondered aloud. _Is that some sort of wizarding custom?_

"Of course I have a name," the last boy said defensively. "I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you guys," Leo said. "I'm Leo and this is Nico."

"Cool," Ginny said. Silence.

"Are you two dating?" Luna said suddenly.

"Yes," Leo answered over Neville's squeak. More silence. _This is awkward_.

"I've never seen you guys around here," Ginny said, attempting to keep a conversation going.

"Yeah, we're new," Nico said. "That being said, can someone tell me about this Charms stuff? I don't mean to be rude, but I don't see a point in our lives when I'll need to make something blue."

Ginny looked stumped. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure," she said. "Maybe if you'd like to become a fashion designer?"

"There must be something," Harry said. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, revealing a scar shaped like lightning. Nico narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I'm terrible at charms," Neville mumbled.

Luna pulled out a strange magazine and began to read it upside-down, and considering the looks the other wizards were giving her, it wasn't a normal thing for one to do. Nico couldn't help but be curious as to what the magazine was about.

About an hour passed by. During this time the food trolley showed up. Leo had bought him a pumpkin pasty, and Nico was thinking it wasn't too bad when two more kids showed up.

Another red head, a boy this time, slid open the door. "I'm starving," he said. "Anybody got any food left- oh." Only seven people could be in one compartment at a time, and there was already six.

"A compartment cleared up a bit farther down," the second new wizard, a girl, said. "We can go there, Harry."

"How about we go down to the empty one," Leo said generously. "Then you guys can stay here."

Harry looked like he wanted to disagree, but the red headed boy said, "Great!"

Nico and Leo exited the compartment and entered the empty one down the hall. "That was nice of you," Nico said.

"Well, honestly, I wasn't really thinking of them," Leo said. "I thought we could use some alone time." He wriggled his eyebrows ridiculously.

Nico laughed. "I like the way you think, Valdez." He stood on his tippy toes to kiss his boyfriend, but despite this, Leo was still forced to lean down.

_Damn growth spurt._

* * *

**I have a headcanon that Leo gets a growth spurt at some point, so if you prefer Leo at his previous short state, just cut out that last bit and replace it with something equally adorable. And as always, feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! don't expect all updates to be this fast, I'm not a miracle worker, lol. Enjoy!**

***Warning: Nico and Leo are both dudes, meaning this story contains slash. If you're homophobic, don't wanna read about homosexuality, or whatever, feel free to leave this page.***

***Disclaimer: PJO and HP both belong to their respectable authors. I'm not either of those authors.***

Chapter 2

Leo's POV

Leo winced at Nico's desperate clutching to his arm. They were off of the train and now on one of the flying chariots to Hogwarts. Keyword: flying. Meaning Nico was about to have a heart attack due to his father's relationship with a certain uncle of his.

"Listen, Nico. We'll be fine." Leo put an arm around Nico's shoulder.

"Don't give me that! Oh, gods, are those thunderclouds?" Nico began to hyperventilate.

"We're almost there, look, we're getting close to ground," Leo said, pointing towards the school. It was pretty impressive, but pretty old, too. Leo was sure his great- great- grandpa was born after the place was built.

Nico closed his eyes. "Are we down yet?" He hissed.

"Uh..." Okay, maybe he had exaggerated a bit when he had said they were 'almost there.' They were still about eighty feet off the ground. "Very close. Just keep your eyes shut a bit longer to help with the vertigo."

Leo was pretty sure he heard Nico mutter, "Getting close to ground my ass."

Leo held Nico's hand the whole way down, his only regret being the bruises the son of Hades left behind. When they finally reached ground, though, Nico had jumped out like it was on fire.

"You okay?" Leo asked, glancing concernedly at Nico's pale (well, paler than usual) face.

"I'm fine. Absolutely fine."

Leo made a mental note to take Nico to the nurse ASAP. If Hogwarts had one... No. They had to have a nurse.

By following the gigantic crowd of students, Leo and Nico made way into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was magnificent- the ceiling, which was high as is was, looked even higher due to the magic that made it look like the outside sky. Candles hovered in the air. Ghosts soared over the heads of many, which caused Nico to say a muffled "Cowards, they should be in the Underworld."

Suddenly, a strict-looking lady placed a hand on Nico's shoulder, making him jump.

"You're the transfer students, I presume?" She asked sternly.

"Y-yeah..." Leo bit back a yelp at Nico's poke in his side. "I mean, yes, ma'am," Leo replied.

"I'm Professor McGonagall," she said. "Follow me," she said. They followed her out of the Great Hall and instead taken back to a chamber. A large group of terrified kids stood there, sopping wet.

"We're not gonna be in the same grade as a load of eleven year olds, are we?" Nico asked pointedly.

"I... I don't know," Leo said. He was utterly confused. What the hell was going on? "Hey, didn't we leave our luggage on the train?"

"Shit- hey, no one else has their luggage either," Nico said.

"This is weird," Leo said, running his fingers through his hair.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she began. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you sit down with the other students, you will be sorted into one of Hogwarts' four Houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because, during your time here, your House will be like a second family to you. You will eat with your House, have classes with them, sleep in your House's dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house had its own merits and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while rule-breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each one of you is a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. It would be smart to prepare yourself now. I'll return when it is time. Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"We'd better be in the same house," Nico said darkly.

"I'm sure we will," Leo said confidently.

All around them, the younger students were speaking in hushed whispers, fixing themselves up, and staring at Leo and Nico. It was rather unnerving.

"Hey, you remember that kid, Harry?" Nico asked, tugging on Leo's sleeve.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you see his forehead? The lightning scar?"

Leo shook his head. "Wasn't paying much attention."

"Yeah, well, I heard some of the other students- older ones, not these ones- calling someone crazy, but they were talking about that scar, too. Did Harry seem raving to you?"

"No... You sure having lightning-shaped scars isn't a wizard thing?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "See any other scars 'round here?"

"It could be on their-"

Nico leaned up and frenched Leo before he could finish his sentence. "There are kids here," he hissed.

Leo didn't bother mentioning that Nico had just shoved his tongue inside his mouth, then reprimanded him about innocent children being around them.

Moments after the kiss the ghosts that had been seen floating around the Great Hall were swirling above their heads. The younger kids gasped. Nico merely muttered "cowards" again.

"New students!" One cried. "Are you ready for your sorting?"

No one answered.

"Ah, it's okay to be nervous," another said. "Trust me, it's much easier than you think!"

Leo leaned over towards Nico's ear and whispered, "How much you wanna bet we have to jump through hoops?"

Nico held back a laugh by disguising it as a cough. One ghost noticed this.

"You okay, my boy- oh. Oh! OH!" The ghost began to tremble. "W-what is m-my l-l-lord doing h-here?"

Immediately the other ghosts began to fix themselves up the best a ghost could.

Nico sighed. "Why aren't you in Asphodel, Nick?" He asked tiredly.

"Please forgive, my l-lord, we are here to help the living!" Nick lied rather pathetically.

"Bullshit," Nico said under his breath. Then, louder, he said, "Yeah, whatever. Just... Just go back into the Great Hall, Okay? All of you. Go."

All of the ghost zoomed back out of the walls. The first years stared fearfully at Nico.

"Sure that was a good idea?" Leo asked.

"There's only first years here, no one will believe them if they say anything."

Mcgonagall reappeared. One kid looked like he was gonna say something, but another kid pulled him back.

"Alright, form a line," she ordered. She eyed Leo and Nico. "You two last."

They got in line and walked out into the Great Hall.

**Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, hooray! You excited? You'd better be!**

***Warning: Nico and Leo are both dudes, meaning this story contains slash. If you're homophobic, don't wanna read about homosexuality, or whatever, feel free to leave this page.***

***Disclaimer: PJO and HP both belong to their respectable authors. I'm not either of those authors.***

* * *

Chapter 3

Nico's POV

Nico bit his lip. He found it ridiculous, but he was worried about the Sorting. What if Leo was put into a different House? What if Nico wasn't sorted at all? What if-

"Don't worry, we've survived worse than this, right?" Leo said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Nico relaxed a bit.

They walked out of the chamber, down the hall, and into the Great Hall. nico felt as if it was even more dazzling than the first time. McGonagall gestured for them to halt about ten feet behind the first years once they were in front of the whole school.

"Ugh, this is uncomfortable," Leo muttered, tugging at his collar. Nico realized that out of the whole school, they were the only ones without robes. He sighed irritably- how were they expected to go to some wizarding school without knowing anything about wizards?

McGonagall placed a stool in front of the line of first years, and on top of that, a stereotypical pointed wizards hat. It looked as if was older and dirtier than the oracle previous to Rachel.

For a moment there was absolute silence- Nico jokingly wondered if the hat was expected to sing. Suddenly, a rip in the hat's fabric snapped open. Nico held back a snort. _No way, it won't actually sing, will it?_

_"In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts had barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass upon their learning"_

Nico noticed that Leo was violently shaking. He looked up in concern.

Leo was not shaking- no, he was laughing. He covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

"Talking... Hat..." His laughter became slightly more audible. "Can't be... Serious..."

Nico smiled slightly and looked back towards the hat, which was still singing his (can a hat have a gender?) song.

_"-Whole sad sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

Nico was not proud to say he had drifted in and out during the song- he figured he had more important things to focus on than a talking hat. Besides, ADHD made it nearly impossible to keep his mind on song lyrics when he was in such a magnificent place. But there was one part of the song that he caught, one that really made him wish he had paid attention for the rest:

_"And now the sorting hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you. I have warned you..._

_Let the sorting now begin."_

The hat became still, and everyone clapped, but anxious whispers were mixed in with the applause.

"That was depressing," Leo said, still smiling the slightest bit.

"Do you think it was talking about us? As in, 'external deadly foes?'"

"Nah, you worry too much," Leo replied as McGonagall pulled out a list. "We're not here to kill. Besides, I'm sure a secret race of magical beings- other than demigods- would have problems bigger than us."

"Yeah, I suppose..."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Abercrombie, Euan," she called. A terrified-looking boy with rather large ears walked towards the stool. He sat on it. And McGonagall placed it on his head.

There was a pause. "Then the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!" Abercrombie stumbled towards the loudest-cheering table.

That's it. We have to put on an old hat, nothing more, Nico thought. He let his shoulders slump in relief.

Kid after kid sat on the stool, had the hat call a House name, then sat at their newfound House's table. It was boring, really. They skipped over the D's and the V's, to his surprise, and instead finished at "Zeller, Rose." There was more annoying whispering as people began to realize that he and Leo were the only ones left standing.

"These two are transfer students from America," McGonagall informed. "They will each be going into fifth year. I expect every one of you to treat them with respect." She glanced at her list again. "di Angelo, Nico."

Nico stepped forward, his hands clenched into fists. He walked towards the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on his head.

_Well well, what do we have here,_ Nico heard inside his head. He relaxed even more. He'd expected it to hurt.

_Why in Merlin's name would the Sorting hurt? That's ridiculous,_ the hat said (thought?) scornfully.

_Anywho, time to sort..._ Nico was almost 100% sure he felt a slight tickling in his head as the hat sorted through his memories.

_Alas, that's a shame. Your family- your mother and sister, to be more precise- seemed like good people. Is it coincidence your father is named Hades? Or are you actually the son of a Greek god? ...Oh. It seems it's true. A young demigod, how strange..._

More insufferable sorting. Nico was uncomfortably aware of how long it was taking.

_Lot's of pain you had to go through, my boy. Scary times, lonely times... I see you're dating that other transfer student... Loy's of betrayal on your part... I do believe Slytherin would be best for you-_

_Wait,_ Nico thought._ Slytherin's green and silver, right?_

Indeed, the hat replied. Nico glanced at the Slytherin table. They looked like a nasty bunch. Then he remembered about the whole "brave deeds" thing in Gryffindor. He decided that Leo would fit in that category.

_How about this, hat_, he thought, slightly desperate. _You sort me in Gryffindor and I won't have you ripped to shreds._

The hat laughed in his mind. And how, might I ask, will you do that?

_Let's see..._ Nico pulled up some memories of skeletal warriors he had summoned, how they rose up out of carpeted floors and could break doors no problem. _Care for me to pull some strings?_

_That's not necessary! Definitely not necessary... Gryffindor it is!_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The Gryffindor table cheered, but muttering was heard among the cheering. Nico walked towards it warily and sat down on the very end, trying his best to ignore the stares.

"Valdez, Leo!" McGonagall called, and Leo walked over and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head.

For about thirty seconds there was silence- grief flicked across his face for a moment. Then the corners of his mouth twitched up, and he laughed. And laughed. And laughed. He nearly fell off of the stool.

With a disgusted snort, the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Nico had never felt more relieved and/or pleased. More uneasy cheers were heard for Leo. He sat down next to Nico, still giggling slightly.

"What's funny?" Nico asked.

"You threatened a talking hat. _You threatened a talking hat._ What is not funny about that?"

"So he mentioned that-" Nico was cut off by a "To our newcomers- welcome!" From Professor Dumbledore.

"To our old hands- welcome back!" He continued. "There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

An enormous amount of food suddenly appeared, so much that Nico thought the table legs would snap. Nico smiled slightly- he was starving.

They dug in, holding hands under the table. Nico wasn't even sure of what he was eating- all he knew was that it was good. Leo seemed to agree, because Nico had to wipe his mouth for him twice.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, Dumbledore stood again and began to speak. Once again, Nico had trouble paying attention, but he managed to get the gist of it.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-" Dumbledore's words broke off as a fat woman who reminded Nico of a toad stood. "Hem, hem," she coughed.

Now, Nico did listen to this speech. It took every ounce of concentration he could muster, and in the end, it was worth it. He managed to learn that some ministry wanted to take control of Hogwarts, which was sugar-coated in the actual speech, naturally. When she was done, Dumbledore finished his, and they were all sent off to their dorms. Nico would have been a bit more descriptive, but he was nearly asleep on his feet.

A couple of people Nico guessed to be prefects were strutting around. Leo tapped one's shoulder.

"Uh... Excuse me, could you tell us where our dorms are? Gryffindor fifth years."

"I know, I was at the Sorting," she snapped nastily. "Just follow those two." She pointed at who Nico recognized as Harry and that red headed boy.

"Alright, thanks, then," Leo replied warily. They followed them from behind.

"I could sleep for ages," Nico mumbled.

"You always feel as if you could sleep for ages," Leo said. He tucked some of Nico's hair behind his ear. We'll be able to sleep soon."

Nico nodded slightly, as they came up to a large, moving (were there any inanimate objects at Hogwarts?) portrait of an obese woman. It might have just been him, but he felt it was rather unnerving. A prefect announced the password and they walked into the common rooms. They continued to follow Harry and the other boy to the fifth year boys dorm.

"Here we are," Leo said when they had made it up.

Nico stiffened when he remembered he and Leo would have separate beds. As embarrassing as it was to admit it, he couldn't sleep without Leo. Not without waking up in a screaming fit, anyway.

Harry looked up when he noticed them in the dorm. "Hi again," he said. "Your beds are over there, with your luggage.

Nico's preparations for bed seemed like a blur, as he was already half asleep. Leo kept giving him concerned looks. When all of the others were asleep, Nico sneaked into Leo's bed.

"Scoot over, will you?" Nico muttered, being crabby to cover up the embarrassment. Leo could read him like a book, though, and instead hugged him close and breathed "goodnight" in his ear.

Nico didn't have a single nightmare.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn, it's been a while. I just sort of lost inspiration. But here's a pretty short, but still important new chapter! Woo hoo!**

***Warning: Nico and Leo are both dudes, meaning this story contains slash. If you're homophobic, don't wanna read about homosexuality, or whatever, feel free to leave this page.***

***Disclaimer: PJO and HP both belong to their respectable authors. I'm not either of those authors.***

Chapter 4

Leo's POV

Poor Neville had to wake Leo and Nico up the next morning, which wouldn't be that bad if they weren't hopelessly tangled together and half-naked. Leo brushed it off quickly while Nico was bright red for fifteen minutes straight. They got dressed, put on the uniforms, and headed out into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Nico frowned at the schedule. "Does that say "History of Magic" or "Mystery is Yachts?"

"I'm gonna go with the former," Leo said, spearing some sausage with his fork.

Nico took a bite of eggs. "Sounds boring. I can't figure out what classroom it's in, though. You look."

Nico passed me our schedule. Leo couldn't find out where the first period time slot was, let alone the class number. "We're gonna be late. I can feel it."

Sure enough, when the time came to attend class, they had no idea what we were doing, and Leo was much too sure of himself to ask a prefect for help.

"More like stubborn," Nico said as they passed the same statue for the third time. Thankfully, they eventually found the History of Magic classroom, twenty minutes late. Professor Binns didn't say a word, thanks to Nico's status as Ghost King. Leo sat in the nearest empty seat to get the glaring eyes off of himself, and Nico sat in the back.

"As I was saying, class," Professor Binns said in a trembling voice, "The Trolls would carve their weapons out of stone, not unlike early homo habilis wizards would. In fact..."

"Leo. Leo, baby. Leo."

"What...?" Leo picked up his head and rubbed at his eyes.

"Class is over. You fell asleep." Nico waved a notebook. "I got us some notes, though, so we're covered."

"Thanks," Leo mumbled. He stood up, noticing the same girl with bushy brown hair from the train tutting at him. He frowned.

"Let's go." Leo grabbed his stuff and followed Nico to their next class, which, thankfully, they made to on time.

Professor Snape had given them a ridiculously complicated potion to make, which was even more complicated being that neither Leo or Nico had ever made a potion in their lives.

"It's going to Tartarus," Leo said hopelessly. He had actually set the potion on fire, making a girl scream.

"Um..." Nico raced over the ingredient storage and seized a handful of caterpillars, which immediately slumped dead in his hands. When Nico was feeling any strong emotion, his powers got a little... Enthusiastic.

Nico watched helplessly as the whole barrel of caterpillars died. "Oh, fuck me."

"_What_, might I ask, is going on here?" Leo was so busy watching Nico he didn't notice the potions had sparks shooting off of it.

"Er..."

"Professor Snape," a nasty Slytherin girl cried, "Di Angelo killed all of the caterpillars!"

"And the rats," Nico mumbled into Leo's ear. Leo couldn't hold back a laugh.

"What are you giggling about, Valdez?" Snape was seething.

"Uh... Just a joke I was told this morning. It went like this: a barrel of dead caterpillars and a very sorry Nico di Angelo walked into a potions classroom-"

"You two will have detention of Friday. Eight o'clock. And twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape pointed his wand at the caterpillars, muttered a spell, and sent them to who-knows-where. Just then, he noticed the dead rats as well. "What the-"

The clock hit eleven just then, and Nico and Leo hastily made way out of the classroom.

Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was just about as much fun as Potions. The class was started off with instructions to read a huge textbook Professor Umbridge, who Leo decided he was not too fond of. Nico agreed.

The reading was cut short, however (no one was really reading anyway), when the girl who had tutted at Leo raised her hand. After a long process of Umbridge faking ignorance, she finally pretended to notice her.

"Is there a problem with the assigned reading, Miss Granger?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Well, no-" Granger began-

"Then what would be the problem?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells."

"Well, why would there be, my dear?"

That was when all of Hades broke loose. Umbridge didn't realize how much shit went on in the world, and the students were pretty damn sure of what did. Harry spoke of Voldemort, and Umbridge gave him detention. Everyone left in silence.

"That was the last class today," Leo said cheerfully.

Nico pushed his shaggy hair out of his face. "Listen, I have something to show you..." They both sat down in the Great Hall, and Nico pulled out his DADA textbook.

"Ew, we just got out of that class."

"Look, you goof." He pointed to a paragraph on page 389.

_"One well known type of half breed is the demigod, or half-blood. Don't confuse these dastardly creatures with wizards. They are born of a mortal and an ancient god. There isn't scientific proof of the beasts, and not many are even aware of the myths about their existence, but be wary, for there have been instances where they were believed to be real. Each had different powers according to their godly parent, such as:_

_Zeus/Jupiter: ability to electrify, ability to fly using the wind_

_Poseidon/Neptune: ability to control water_

_Hades/Pluto: ability to sense death, cause death (only to small organisms), and control shadows; only children of Pluto can control jewels and the underground_

_Hephaestus/Vulcan: (extremely rare) ability to control fire_

_Other signs of demigods shown on page 775. If you believe someone you know is a demigod, __**contact the ministry immediately. **__Helping in putting a demigod in Azkaban will get you a 100,00 galleon reward._

"What's Azkaban?" Leo asked nervously.

Nico swallowed. "I don't know... Doesn't sound good."

Leo kissed Nico's cheek. "Let's go to the common room."

"Yeah... Sounds good."


End file.
